<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phantasmagoria by abcxyz0214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279028">Phantasmagoria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214'>abcxyz0214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - School, M/M, Mental Instability, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>→病角色出沒請注意<br/>→獨右合本《Meine Frau》正文中我的part（指定題材：春天）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany &amp; North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/Japan (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phantasmagoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707191">《Meine Frau》</a> by Suzu/hisa/葵暴/和漾/舞逍遙/艾爾羊（插花）.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　本田這輩子第一次對於櫻花遲遲不開感到疑惑與煩躁。</p><p>　　推開社團教室的門，腳步聲在只有本田自己一人的空間中迴盪。窗外的櫻樹枝頭仍然只是許多的花苞，半點盛開的意思也沒有。<br/>　　放下書包，拿出已經上墨貼網的原稿，他心不在焉地翻出水杯，因應還有點微寒的初春泡了三杯熱茶，這才在冰涼的鐵管椅上落坐。</p><p>　　……可能是因為最近的自己如此枯竭吧？才會連帶地將日常中所有的不美好都放大無數倍。看著自己所繪製的線條充滿於眼前的白紙，本田的眼神卻沒有聚焦，卻是透過了稿紙看向更深更遙遠的記憶。</p><p>　　他一直對於自己的創作之路堅信不移……或是說他曾經如此以為。從過去到現在，只要不停地繪畫下去就行，在這條筆直的路上疾馳，總會有看見終點的時候──<br/>　　──卻在某日，他提起了筆，但筆尖的墨水只能在紙張上暈染出一點一點的污漬，沒有辦法成為任何的線條。</p><p>　　那些他所繪製的歡樂劇情、他所繪製的可愛少女，突然間都成為敵對自己的力量，張牙舞爪地襲至眼前。<br/>　　本田第一次對於自己所追求的事物感到索然無味。他反覆下筆，然後反覆地撕毀它們。無力、慌張、恐懼……他只　　能在稿紙上看見這些東西。越是想要極力改正，卻又失去了越多。</p><p>　　直到那個改變的日子出現前，他幾乎要相信自己只能永無止境地在恐懼的黑暗迷宮中游走。<br/>　　但就是在那個社團教室挑燈夜戰的晚上，一抹燦爛的金亮卻照亮了所有荒蕪──那是隔壁班的路德維希。雖然沒有非常熟悉，不過本田的確認得這個人。</p><p>　　「你還留在學校？」路德維希湛藍的雙眼望向自己，他知道這時還在學校的確奇怪。他其實只是想著再試試看、再多畫一點看看……不知不覺，便已到了這個時候。<br/>　　但回想起造成眼前狀況的原因正是自己的無能掙扎，本田心中劃過一陣陰影，令他的口氣難得地失去禮節：「如果路德維希君現在待在家，應該就不會看到留在學校的我了。」</p><p>　　聽見對方的回答，路德維希皺了皺眉。雖然和這個有禮到稍嫌多餘的隔壁班同學不是朋友，但他也知道對方不是那種會用這種口氣說話的人：「……我想你應該不是回來學校拿作業。」</p><p>　　視線的餘光發現散落在桌上的各式繪畫用具，路德維希想起同屬這個社團的表姊前陣子說過的話，心下似乎有些了然。</p><p>　　看著本田被昏黃檯燈照映著的蒼白臉龐，依然缺少表情卻彷彿壓抑著慌亂的表情，充血的眼神……路德維希握著作業的手緊了緊，雖然在心中叨念著自己又在多管閒事，但還是不顧對方的驚訝與疑惑，在教室中拉了椅子坐下。</p><p>　　「這麼晚還在這裡，是有什麼問題？」</p><p>　　或許是夜晚的魔力讓人放鬆了防備。看著眼前認真嚴肅、總是皺著眉頭的同學這樣詢問自己，本田猶豫再三，最後還是吞吐地透漏了自己的苦惱，然後死心地等著對方嘲笑自己的小題大作。<br/>　　但路德維希只是非常仔細地傾聽完本田的恐慌，甚至條理分明地給予了建議。</p><p>　　正是這種不親切又理智的態度救了本田。</p><p>　　自從遭遇瓶頸後，多少感性與鼓舞的話，本田都有聽過。可那無濟於事，毫無意義。一切就如同風涼話般刺耳，越是鼓勵本田努力，他的心中越是死若槁灰。</p><p>　　──如果這樣都還不夠努力，到底要努力到什麼程度才可以？</p><p>　　只有路德維希的話語，不會讓他萌生掐住對方喉嚨怒吼質問的衝動。路德維希話語中親切與冷淡的共存恰到好處，讓總是覺得四周無比黑暗的本田，第一次在視線內發現些許亮光。</p><p>　　在那之後，本田依照著路德維希的建議，暫時停止了創作。他和身為圖書委員的對方一起，將放學後消磨在圖書館中，只注意自己想注意的，只觀察自己想觀察的，只閱讀自己想閱讀的。</p><p>　　本田無比地感謝那晚的巧合與偶遇，讓他知道在失去什麼的時候，不代表不會再得到什麼。<br/>　　他經歷了旁人難以想像的痛苦與無措，但他也為此獲得了數多珍貴無比的友誼與回憶，以及因而增加的回憶和疑似重新燃起的靈感。</p><p>　　看著眼前這份自己沈澱已久後，總算順利提筆畫出的作品，本田因為回憶而淺淺勾起的嘴角，在聽見了門外一急一緩的腳步聲時加深了弧度。</p><p>　　「本田！」不等應門就擅自進入的當然不會是路德維希，而是本田在認識路德維希後才進而交往的朋友。菲力奇亞諾向來如此隨性，卻總是不會真正地招人討厭。<br/>　　稍稍落後的路德維希看見本田沒有生氣，這才隨著菲力奇亞諾的腳步走入教室，對本田出聲招呼：「抱歉，值日生的工作拖得有點晚。」<br/>　　「不會，你們願意來，我已經很高興了。」將桌上的茶杯推向兩人，本田分別將原稿的複印版本遞出，神色有些緊張：「那你們就……先看看吧。」</p><p>　　今天三人相約就是為了本田這份好不容易才熬出的作品，菲力奇亞諾與路德維希自然也沒有多說什麼，接過稿子後就聚精會神地開始閱讀，一時社團教室內只有紙張翻動與啜飲茶水的聲音。</p><p>　　這次的故事不同於過往本田拿手的長篇校園愛情喜劇，是個既短又簡單的故事。本田緊張地看著翻動紙張的兩人，心裡為了很快就要到來的評語緊張不已。</p><p>　　這次的故事背景是架空的奇幻世界。內容訴說著作為獲得黑暗力量的代價而身懷詛咒的魔王，踏上了尋找解除方法的旅途，卻在因緣際會下，魔王隱瞞身份地加入了討伐魔王的勇者隊伍。</p><p>　　「……是魔幻類的故事？」從故事中抬起頭，已經對本田過往風格有些了解的路德維希，略帶不解地望向對方。<br/>　　點點頭，本田有些小心翼翼地承認：「嗯……因為配合角色的需要，所以是奇幻風格。但故事會一直聚焦在摩王和勇者的隊伍，所以我想背景設定可以不用擔心會太空泛。」</p><p>　　點頭表示了解，路德維希將心思放回已經相遇認識的魔王及勇者，繼續了解接下來的故事發展。</p><p>　　故事從兩人的相識開始發展，隨著冒險的時光經過，魔王漸漸地被勇者的善良給感化。聽見勇者願意替「身懷隱疾」的自己尋找解藥，原先想要藉機除掉勇者的念頭也開始動搖。<br/>　　但就在找到解藥的前一刻，魔王的身份遭到揭穿。面對曾經同甘共苦過的魔王，勇者最後還是選擇信任對方。卻沒想到魔王放棄了解藥，反而將黑暗的破壞之力施加在自己身上，讓自己成為了空有力量、卻毫無思考能力的傻子。</p><p>　　故事就這樣結束了。失去討伐對象的隊伍就此解散，眾多的隊友分別踏上各自的旅程，只留下勇者與宛若未爆彈的癡傻魔王，兩人靜靜地佇立在路口上……</p><p>　　路德維希緩緩吐出口氣，這才放下手中的紙張，緩緩喝了口僅剩餘溫的茶水。身邊的菲力奇亞諾也在差不多的時間完成閱讀。路德維希看見對面本田滿臉慎重的緊張，沉思了會兒才決定開口：「這個結局……不對勁。」</p><p>　　望向本田倏地瞪大的雙眼，路德維希還是選擇有話直說：「魔王的行動不對勁。勇者已經選擇了信任，如果魔王並沒有改邪歸正、應該就是服下解藥後動手。如果魔王改邪歸正，那麼應該也是服下解藥後，用信任回報對方。怎麼樣都不該是這樣的結局……我不理解。」</p><p>　　不管怎樣，放棄解藥都是不合邏輯的。本田聽著路德維希的結論，心中突然一陣慌亂。<br/>　　似乎是這樣沒錯？不管結局是邪不勝正還是正不敵邪，都無法說明魔王那違背初始目的的行為。為什麼？自己為什麼要讓這個角色做出這種前後不一致的舉動？那時候幾乎是沒有猶豫地，他就選擇了這樣的結局，可是要自己對這樣的動作進行解釋，他根本無法說明……</p><p>　　本田咬著嘴唇，幾度張合卻又欲言又止，額邊冷汗直冒，路德維希不禁作想自己是否說得太過火。但他的確無法理解故事角色的行徑，這點路德維希無法對自己說謊。</p><p>　　「──我懂喔，大概。」菲力奇亞諾突然發聲介入了沉默，對同時將視線投向自己的兩人露出有些微妙的笑容：「但是沒有辦法解釋欸……反正我覺得本田的故事沒有不對勁的地方啊，應該還是有人能夠理解的。大概是路德不常接觸漫畫所以看不懂？」<br/>　　「有可能。我不太看漫畫。」這種說法確實符合自己的思考邏輯，路德維希趕緊轉頭，對本田露出有點抱歉的苦笑：「連菲力奇亞諾都看得懂，應該是我太遲鈍了。」</p><p>　　「反正只是個故事嘛。」</p><p>　　為什麼呢？本田聽見了路德維希這句安慰的話語，無法理解的失落感湧上心頭。<br/>　　為什麼結局是那個樣子呢？</p><p>　　※</p><p>　　苦思整晚的本田最後落了個不得好眠。帶著略為充血的雙眼，他照常在放學後去了趟社團教室，照看一番後便趕緊前往圖書館，果不其然地看見路德維希正在忙碌的身影。</p><p>　　在必須安靜的場所，路德維希原先只是向對方點頭招呼，最後卻在看見那雙眼後，還是輕聲地開口：「你還在想昨天的事？」<br/>　　本田以微幅的點頭作為回答。深知這次的作品是對方醞釀好一陣子後才繪製而成，想起初次見面時如困獸般的本田，路德維希胸口微微縮了下，第一次思考起白色謊言的必要性：「我說得太重了？」<br/>　　「不是！」趕忙否認的本田驚覺自己出聲過大，立刻觀察四周確認沒有吵到其他使用者後，才降低了音量：「路德維希君沒有說錯……我自己，也不明白。」<br/>　　……唉。在心中重重地發出嘆息，路德維希最終還是放棄以無意義的謊言進行安慰。兩人開始深交後他就明白，本田不是一個需要謊言的人。他只能盡力地攪動腦筋，說出自己覺得還算中肯的建議：「不如轉換一下心情？有時候解答問題不只需要時間，也需要距離。」</p><p>　　這個建議就與初遇時對方提出的意見一樣務實。本田對於路德維希始終維持一貫的腳踏實地，不禁感到有點莞爾，心情也因此變得好了些：「我幫你整理書吧。」</p><p>　　知道對方需要作點事情轉換焦點，路德維希也就無可無不可地答應了。而兩人才推著書車歸放書籍沒多少，便看見在圖書館門口大力揮著雙手的菲力奇亞諾。<br/>　　菲力奇亞諾向來不喜歡圖書館，這時候不是通常在足球社參加活動？看著衝進圖書館的對方，本田心中的疑惑，竟然不知不覺地帶上一絲埋怨。<br/>　　顯然菲力奇亞諾也看見兩人心中的大問號，只是壓低聲音解開了疑惑：「昨天看本田的狀況不太好啊，問了你同學才來這裡看看的。」</p><p>　　本田霎時有些怔然，沒有想到是因為這個理由……<br/>　　剛才自己竟然還有那種莫名其妙的念頭。本田心中充滿愧疚與自責，他只能向對方搖搖頭，表示自己已無大礙。</p><p>　　對著看來暫時不會有問題的本田露出燦爛笑容，完成目的的菲力奇亞諾頓時變得無事可作，便也加入了臨時圖書委員的行列。</p><p>　　放學後的時間過得飛快，圖書委員看似輕鬆，要負擔的工作卻也不少。明明已經是接近閉館的時間，圖書委員卻還得因為學生的一句要求，四處尋找著被人亂放的書籍。</p><p>　　戀人絮語、戀人絮語……嘴上叨念著書籍名稱，本田的眼光在書架上一排一排地掃過。三人都想要趕快結束工作，正分頭找著這本被惡意藏起的書。<br/>　　在書背上快速劃過的眼神猛然停下拉回，本田在書架的內側發現了那本羅蘭巴特的名著，趕緊伸長手臂將它撈出，準備拿去交差了事。</p><p>　　為什麼文學評論會被藏到電腦工具書這櫃呢？百思不得其解的本田才剛走出書架所形成的巷弄，便在出口看見同樣在四處尋書的菲力奇亞諾。</p><p>　　「啊！本田你找到了！」發現本田手中的那本書，菲力奇亞諾的喜悅溢於言表：「我馬上去叫路德來！」</p><p>　　「那個、我──」還來不及將「我就要拿過去了」說出口的本田，在看見被菲力奇亞諾拖著手臂往自己方向趕來的路德維希，全身上下在剎那間像是被冰水澆淋般寒冷無比。但這股寒冷卻點燃了身體中不知何處的火焰，本田一時冷熱交加，頭腦發脹。</p><p>　　他毫不猶豫地將手中的書扔出窗外。</p><p>　　本田似乎聽見了書籍經過三樓的高度後落在地上的聲音。</p><p>　　書本撞擊地面的聲音就像是聖母院的鐘聲一樣地響亮，不曾存在的雨夜劈下雷電，看不見的閃光照亮了窗戶，那瞬間似乎映照出不該存在於此刻的愛絲梅拉達。駝子加西莫多彷彿發出哭嚎，讓本田霎時間清醒過來。</p><p>　　寒冷與熾熱同時退去，室外仍然是陽光普照的好天氣。回到本田眼前的是兩位驚訝到無法開口的友人。</p><p>　　而自己到底在……作什麼？</p><p>　　「我、我──」本田撇開頭，邁步往樓下跑去：「──我去把書撿回來！」</p><p>　　視線停留在對方慌亂跑遠的身影，路德維希滿臉疑惑：「本田他真的沒問題嗎？」<br/>　　「對啊……不知道他怎麼了呢。」贊同著路德維希的話語，菲力奇亞諾的眼底，卻以迥異於往常的頻率眨了眨眼。</p><p>　　未曾再回頭的本田沒有聽見兩人的對話。<br/>　　他只是在心中反覆咀嚼著懊悔，卻又同時為著剛才的狀況歡喜。</p><p>　　在那個瞬間，路德維希的眼神和心思，除了自己一人，沒有其他。</p><p>　　※</p><p>　　後來本田匆匆地將書籍自樓下撿回，並未讓這件事情在三人間就此落幕。當時目睹了本田異樣舉動的菲力奇亞諾，沒有打算永遠停留在臆測的層次。在日復一日的學校生活中，他窮盡各種方式，完全地、暗藏強勢地介入路德維希與本田的相處之中。<br/>　　本來就和路德維希同班的他，只要有心，這種事做起來可謂輕而易舉。午休吃飯、下課時間、放學後、回家路上，菲力奇亞諾讓所有的活動都成為了三人行，而理由還正當到讓這個三人行顯得如此理所當然。</p><p>　　他想確認。確認從本田眼中看出去，路德維希到底是什麼樣的存在。</p><p>　　菲力奇亞諾對很多事情都大而化之，但不代表他沒有敏感性。看著本田眼中因為自己而日積漸增的壓抑，而在那壓抑之中又混合著複雜的自責與詰問，他知道自己猜對了。</p><p>　　所以將紙條投入本田的鞋櫃時，菲力奇亞諾就明白，對方一定會前來赴約。</p><p>　　也確實如菲力奇亞諾所想，本田已經被難以壓抑的焦慮給逼到了近乎極限。他一方面對於菲力奇亞諾近日積極介入自己與路德維希之中萬分不耐，但另一方面卻又自責於醜陋的妒嫉，對自己同時也是菲力奇亞諾朋友的身分感到愧疚。<br/>　　因此對方主動向自己提出的邀約，對本田而言無疑是種解脫。照著紙條上的約定來到鮮少有人通過的樓梯間，本田已經做好對菲力奇亞諾吐露那些難解心情的準備。</p><p>　　已經到了攤牌的時候，但我卻半點勝算也沒有。想著路德維希與菲力奇亞諾的互動，本田便知自己連作為對手也不配。懷著這樣複雜情緒的他，只能默默地站在樓梯的扶手旁，等待眺望著遠處風景的菲力奇亞諾開口。</p><p>　　「午安！我有點緊張，所以很早就來了……嘿嘿。」感覺到了身後的氣息，菲力奇亞諾轉過身子和本田招呼，對於自己過早的抵達有些不好意思：「其實我一直有事情想要問你，但是又覺得有點不確定。」</p><p>　　「所以你最近才一直那麼『忙碌』？」本田說完的當下便咬住了嘴唇，感到些許的後悔。他並沒有打算對褐髮友人冷嘲熱諷，但這陣子菲力奇亞諾的行動確實讓他壓力倍增。</p><p>　　雖然他知道自己應該是不具備指責對方的資格。</p><p>　　「我只是想要……確定看看。」沒有對本田略帶尖刺的話語做出反駁，菲力奇亞諾的眼光中單純閃爍著好奇：「果然，你喜歡路德嗎？」<br/>　　聽見了對方那輕描淡寫的話語，本田愣了須臾，然後爽快地點頭承認。對他來說，隱瞞並不會讓自己勝過菲力奇亞諾多少。</p><p>　　表示回答後便靜靜等待著對方發出情敵宣告的本田，卻只換來了對方的一連串笑聲。</p><p>　　看著本田疑惑的表情，菲力奇亞諾強忍笑意，卻反而讓嘴角呈現不太自然的扭曲：「不是……太好了，本田！你喜歡路德真的是太好了！」<br/>　　「你、對路德維希君不是也──」<br/>　　「本田搞錯了，完全想錯方向了。」菲力奇亞諾快速打斷本田，表情是一如往常的明亮：「那只是試探你啊。對於路德，我是朋友一般的喜歡喔。」<br/>　　「我是真的覺得你們很相配……我希望路德可以幸福。」原先靠在樓梯轉角邊的窗台，菲力奇亞諾直起身體，輕輕地往本田的方向邁了一步，語氣是前所未有的肯定：</p><p>　　「因為我永遠是路德最好最好的朋友嘛。」</p><p>　　似乎發現了對方的不解又好像沒有發現，菲力奇亞諾只是快速地來回踱著腳步，最後猛然在本田跟前停下。那向來如蜜般甜美的笑容近距離在本田眼前放大：「所以你可以喜歡路德喔，你非得喜歡他不可。」</p><p>　　對著那張笑臉凝視許久，本田彷彿看懂了些什麼，這才緩緩開口：「我不能當路德維希君的朋友嗎？」<br/>　　這是本田的試探，而他也獲得了預料中的反應。菲力奇亞諾用力扣住本田的肩膀，笑容未曾改變半分，但向來懶散半開的眼此時卻睜得渾圓：「路德的朋友只會有一個。」<br/>　　「我不懂。」沒有掙脫菲力奇亞諾的箝制，本田此時的平靜卻和對方的反常有著異曲同工之妙：「不能當朋友，卻可以……」</p><p>　　本田的問題被菲力奇亞諾嗤之以鼻的冷笑給硬生生截斷。菲力奇亞諾拉開距離好讓對方能夠看清自己的臉，卻突兀地轉開了話題：「我應該長得挺可愛的？」<br/>　　獲得對方的點頭承認，菲力奇亞諾也再次肯定了這個說法：「沒錯！就是如此！我在小時候就認識路德了！但是……」</p><p>　　「……但是他以為我是個女孩子，可愛的女孩子。」</p><p>　　眼神有些恍惚地發散，菲力奇亞諾只是兀自叨絮：「我可是路德的初戀喔……他說他以前喜歡過ㄧ個眼睛又大又圓、有著褐色頭髮的小女孩！他對我這麼說！他說我跟那個小女孩有點像、卻沒有認出我！」<br/>　　倏地轉過身體，菲力奇亞諾就像平常說話那般略略歪著頭，看起來卻像是扭曲的斷頸：「我……絕對不當路德初戀的替身。」</p><p>　　「我永遠不會和路德談戀愛的。」就像是切換了開關一般，在攤開一切後，菲力奇亞諾又恢復了過往的開朗──即使話語中透露著說不出的詭異：「所以本田如果想要待在路德身邊的話，就只剩下戀人這個選項囉。」</p><p>　　眼前的菲力奇亞諾正以期待的眼神等著自己的回覆。本田對於急轉直下的一切感到如此不可思議，卻又覺得彷彿是順理成章的合理。他無法理解菲力奇亞諾為何對於「朋友」的位置如此執著，但這時的對方的確比過去的任何時候都要散發著更多光芒。</p><p>　　那種樣子的菲力奇亞諾，著實令他羨慕不已。</p><p>　　「你不擔心未來所擁有的一切都會被『戀人』給奪走？」本田平和地問道，並不覺得菲力奇亞諾此時的嘮叨是種難以溝通的狀態。<br/>　　「──如果你能奪走路德的一切，那我就可以給他所有被你奪走的東西。」菲力奇亞諾絲毫沒有感到被威脅，這種問題他早就問過自己千百遍：「戀人可以讓路德受傷，但我能撫慰戀人帶來的傷痛。」</p><p>　　因為我是他唯一的朋友，這是我的特權。</p><p>　　「……我懂。」本田沉默了會兒，才慢慢地吐出這句話。<br/>　　即使不合常世間的想法，但本田卻選擇相信對方的邏輯。</p><p>　　就像那個故事的結局。他無法理解，卻執著地認為事情本該如此發展。</p><p>　　「我就知道你懂！」開心地搭上對方的肩膀，菲力奇亞諾明白自己總算和本田達成了協議：「我真的很高興……如果是你成為路德的戀人，實在是再好不過了。」</p><p>　　「我會幫你製造機會的。」菲力奇亞諾拉著對方走到樓梯前，放開了本田的肩：「但是，保護好頭喔。」</p><p>　　猛然貫穿身體的失重感讓本田下意識地護住頭頸，看著在視線中越來越高的菲力奇亞諾，他聽見了對方口中那句喃喃細語：「我們……是同樣的人啊。」</p><p>　　扯開笑意，在後背傳來強烈的撞擊感時，本田心中對那句話，確實是再同意不過了。</p><p>　　※</p><p>　　推開圖書館的門，本田從路德維希那驚訝不已的眼神中，確認了自己現在有些悽慘的樣子。</p><p>　　沒有理會四周稀疏人群對自己好奇的眼光，沒有理會嗡嗡作響的竊竊私語，本田任由路德攙扶著自己走向視聽室的沙發，眼前彷彿陣陣發黑，但又像是被閃耀的白光所包圍。<br/>　　理當因為對方不知情的碰觸動作而疼痛的受傷處，本田卻完全沒有感覺，只有心中幾乎要滿溢出來的滿足與喜悅。</p><p>　　他只看著我，他現在只看著我。滿腦子只有對我的疑惑，對我的關心。<br/>　　再多看我一點，不要轉開視線。</p><p>　　本田凝視著路德維希，拖著沉重地腳步站起身體，拉住了想要去保健室求救的路德維希，無視對方轉身對自己投向疑惑與責備的眼神。</p><p>　　他眨了眨眼。然後微微地揚起了嘴角。</p><p>　　即使右邊的肩膀好像脫臼了，也仍然可以嘗試用左手留下對方。雖然踝關節似乎扭到了，但腳步再踉蹌，路德維希也會扶住他。</p><p>　　「我知道魔王為什麼那麼做了。」輕輕靠著對方說道，就算沒看見路德維希的臉龐，他也知道現在那皺眉的表情下，是自己最渴望的體貼。</p><p>　　「……因為，那是個愛情故事。」</p><p><br/>　　在身體的疼痛讓視線徹底模糊之前，本田從路德維希的肩窩看見，窗外的櫻花，不知何時已經燦爛地綻放。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這次更新的是《Meine Frau》合本參與的正文內容～標題的靈感應該是來自戀人絮語（連自己都有點忘了</p><p>最近回頭一看發現我陷在APH的時期，簡直是個文青……現在只是個高能黃暴的舔舔野獸而已了XD</p><p>之後應該也會慢慢把過去發過的本子內容搬過來也不一定……因為大概也不會再版了XD 雖然有朋友說這樣對買書的同好不公平，不過買書的……有實體、有封面啊XD，早買早享受、晚買享折扣～所以我大概還是會放出來吧XD</p><p>是說這個故事本來還有阿普的，但會超過合本字數所以就算了^q^</p><p>本來是一個阿西被愛情廚、友情廚與親情廚的恐怖平衡所包圍的危險關係……但、就算了、都過去了（？）</p><p>作為一個病嬌練習，漏了噗醬真是抱歉wwwww</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>